


Disappointing

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user wooerofevil's Confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointing

He slides into Tucker, relishing in the guttural moans with each inch. Tucker is pulling him down, hooking his legs behind his waist as he finds himself all the way in. He pulls out, enjoying the whimper, the dragging of nails down his back as he assumes that Tucker has never been fucked like this before. Tucker’s breath is hot against his neck as he licks a trail up to his ear.

“Church,” Tucker whispers as Wash push into him again, his nails digging into biceps. Wash’s eyes close, and a sigh escapes his lips, unnoticed by Tucker. Tucker’s legs tighten around Wash’s waist as he tries to pull him in closer. Tucker’s lips trail back down to Wash’s collarbone as he continues to thrust into his teammate, his hips rolling. Tucker cries out at the change, his mouth soon leaving a bite mark where he tried to silence his cries.

Tucker doesn’t last much longer, panting and calling for Church. Wash reaches between them to grasp Tucker, giving a few pulls to finish him off. Wash pulls out, and rolls off of him, reaching over the side of the bed to grab some discarded sweats fromt the floor to clean the messes away.

After cleaning up, Wash turns away, pulling the blanket over himself. He tries to shrug off Tucker calling him another name, the name of his previous commanding officer. His eyes had been closed. He hadn’t seen him in a long time. He hadn’t seen me in a long time either.

“Wash?” Tucker asks, surprised when Wash flinches away from the hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah Tucker?” Wash asks, rubbing at the bite mark on his collarbone.

“This was different from all the times we fucked before.”

“Go to sleep Tucker,” Wash said with a sigh, “we have work to do in the morning.”

“Right.”


End file.
